


What's it like?

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, death tw, overdose tw, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Remington had been struggling with his mental health being shit recently and it caught up with him after a lot of dealing with it. Even though he dropped hints for a while, it wasn't expected.
Kudos: 11





	What's it like?

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : so I was watching the Golden Girls and the episode where Sophia is asked by one of her friends to go and assist her when she was going to kill herself and I couldn't help but think what it would be like to do something like that so I wrote it

"Do you ever just think about how it would feel to die? Like how it would feel to pop some pills, lay down and fall asleep and then just not wake up?"  
Remington struggled with the bottle cap for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. He felt his shoulders relax a little as he looked in the mirror. All he could hear is what they would say of him. His life didn't feel like it had any meaning anymore. He was just something for them to see as what he wasn't.   
The male held onto both bottles as he headed out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and snapped a silly picture of himself before going to post it on his Instagram. "Gotta stay up for 24 hours." And then posted it before sitting his phone to the table once more. He tipped the bottle back filling his mouth with them leaving just enough room to make sure he would swallow it and then took a swallow of water. Feeling them go down his throat made him feel happy.   
Remington yawned a little as he moved into the bed under the covers before sitting the pill bottle to the table and took another sip of the water before doing the same with it. And then he curled up on the bed feeling himself struggling to stay awake. It wasn't because of the pills. But because he hadn't slept much the last few days. Remington ignored his phone that was going off like crazy with fans commenting and liking his posts. He couldn't when he was falling asleep on the bed.   
A sleep he wouldn't wake up from at any point.   
They should have all known what it meant when he would say stuff like this. He would always ask the same question and then describe a different way to kill himself.


End file.
